


Hotter Wolf-ish Surprise

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Naked Derek, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, c’mon,” he started to mildly panic, his heartrate starting a gradual increase. It instantly sped faster when the wolf leaned in, his head tilting to the side as he got closer to Stiles’ neck. He unintentionally moved his head a little out of the way. “Dude, seriously! I don’t taste good!” he hated how his voice cracked a little.</p><p>“Let me decide that,” he replied and Stiles’ eyes shot open in utter shock. Did he really just say that?!<br/>----------<br/>Mermaid_Failbetter asked me a while ago to make 'A Wolf-ish Surprise' hotter and dirtier, so here you go :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter Wolf-ish Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermaid_Failbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Failbetter/gifts).



> This is a M rated version of 'A Wolf-ish Surprise'.. http://archiveofourown.org/works/4553175
> 
> The start may seem the same, but the rest is completely different.

Stiles aggressively pulled his jeans up over his underwear, cursing under his breath, about Scott and the pack ditching him again. He’d had enough, screw the lot of them. He couldn’t care less, he’d just go home and study or hang out at the field to practice. His dad wasn’t home ‘til late so he had a few hours to spare.

He paused in changing, debating on taking his jeans back off to put his training kit back on. It was a good idea to get some training in, his grade scores were more than fair right now, so he didn’t need to rush his work or anything. He was nearly at the top of his class. What he needed to get up was his ability in the art of Lacrosse.

Finally knowing what he was going to do he started to strip again, throwing his clothes back into his locker and then grabbing his tracksuit bottoms and grey long-sleeve. He quickly jumped into them and grabbed his bag with all the pads and sticks and balls in it, throwing it over his shoulder before slamming the locker closed and then turning to leave the room, making his way out to the field to get on with some training. He wasn’t bad at Lacrosse, but he wouldn’t say he was good either.

He made it out to the field and dropped his bag, reaching down to grab the little net bag filled with balls and his stick. He tossed a load of balls onto the floor in front of him and held the long, white stick properly, ready to play. Stiles released a breath before scooping a ball and tossing it towards the big net, getting an easy goal. He did the same again, and again and again, scooping and tossing, scooping and tossing, scooping and tossing, scooping and tossing. Over and over and over again.

\----------

He’d lost count on how many balls went in and out and how many times he went back and forth to grab them all just to start over. He’d lost the concept of time and how long he’d been out there. The sun was going down and there were reds, oranges and pinks in the sky, the old wives-tale popping into his head saying that it’d be sunny the next day.

“ _Red sky at night, shepherd delight,_ ” he muttered.

Stiles paused and looked back to the net, thinking about having one more round before heading home to lounge around in his empty house. He was about to throw another ball, scooping it up into his stick before attempting to throw, but something stopped him, his feeling of paranoia hitting him hard when he thought he felt eyes on him. His heartbeat picked up a little and he lowered his Lacrosse stick, thinking that if he just grabbed his things and left it may look like he just had enough and wanted to get going.

He released a fake sigh of exhaustion through his nose and dropped the ball, leaning down to put them all back into the bag as fast as he could before putting them in the bigger bag with his short stick. He grabbed the handles and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder before walking away towards the school, the locker room. He made sure his pace was quick, quick enough that he could make a run for the locker room since he was that close.

Stiles jogged the last few meters and closed the door behind him, locking it and taking a quick glance through the glossy glass before practically sprinting around the room to grab his things. He wouldn’t have the time to change if the thing that was watching him was supernatural, it’d probably burst through the damn window in a few seconds. He slammed his locker closed after grabbing his clothes and went to turn around, ready to run down the hall...

He forgot to close the other door, the one that led into the hallways of the school, and the main doors must’ve been open... because there was a wolf staring at him, a big black one just standing there, watching him like a hawk. Its eyes were directly focused on him and he took a slow step back, his bags dropping from his hands. There was no way he was getting out. He locked the other door and the only way out was the door where the wolf was standing.

He took another step back, the wolf following and getting a little closer. They went on like that for a few seconds, Stiles stepping back and the wolf stepping forward, copying him until he was backing up against the wall between the showers and lockers. He was going to die, eaten by a big, black wolf that looked pretty cool, but really dangerous.

Stiles closed his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for something to happen, waiting for pain or barking or growling, but nothing... it was quiet, too quiet. He’d heard a little noise, like something was moving or sniffing, but he wasn’t being eaten or ripped apart. He was fine.

He took a quick breath and then snapped his eyes open, turning to stare at the wolf, but the wolf wasn’t a wolf anymore, the wolf was a man, staring at him with an amused smirk.

“Derek!?” he squealed, his voice high and completely surprised. And then he frowned at him. “Dude! What the hell!? You scared the hell outta me!” It pissed him off a little that his amused smirk just seemed to grow a little.

“You’d expect me, of all people, _not to scare you_?” he crossed his arms over his _very_ naked chest, his smirk still on his face as he stepped forward with Stiles still leaning against the wall. He felt like he should back up a little more, but couldn’t. Derek actually looked like he was about to purposely box him in and his stomach dropped a little, figuring that he might not like what he was going to do. Was he going to hurt him? Warn him about something, but he was going to whisper it to him?

“Well, it would’ve been nice!” he exclaimed with a flail. He tried pressing further back into the wall when Derek was only inches away, his body nearly touching Stiles’.

“If I ever get a chance to scare you, I’ll take it,” ... did he really just chuckle? Like, actually make a noise that sounded close to a laugh?

“You’re such a jerk,” he retorted and went to push him away, his hands pressing against the werewolf’s bare chest, but he didn’t have the chance to put any pressure into a shove because Derek’s hands grabbed his wrists, holding him there with his hands on the heated, solid muscle of his pecs. “Derek?” he asked, a confused frown on his face. He stared at the wolf, only seeing an unreadable expression, though his eyes did flicker over him for a few seconds.

He felt his hands being moved to be pinned to the wall on either side of him, in turn, being boxed in and pinned there.

“Dude, c’mon,” he started to mildly panic, his heartrate starting a gradual increase. It instantly sped faster when the wolf leaned in, his head tilting to the side as he got closer to Stiles’ neck. He unintentionally moved his head a little out of the way. “Dude, seriously! I don’t taste good!” he hated how his voice cracked a little.

“Let me decide that,” he replied and Stiles’ eyes shot open in utter shock. Did he really just say that?! Was he being sexual or was he actually hungry for Stiles flesh?! He practically yelped when he felt hot lips on his neck starting to suck and then kiss before doing it again and again over the same spot. He slowly gravitated up, his tongue slipping out and he started feeling hot when he finally realized that what he said was in the sexual way.

One of his hands was let go, Derek’s now free one running down his side and stopping to grip his hip in a strong, hot hold. Stiles reached his own up and gripped the back of the wolf’s head, forcing him to move away from his neck and look at him. He shot his head forward and slammed their lips together in a teeth clashing kiss. Derek instantly took control of it, forcing him to tilt his head and submit to him, which earned Stiles a possessive, happy sounding purr-ish growl.

He whined a little when he felt the hand on his hip move behind him, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his track-bottoms and underwear. The hand slid further in and cupped his ass, squeezing and making him gasp and break the moist kiss.

“You taste good, but...” the wolf trailed off, low and breathy. “I bet you’d taste better here,” just as he finished, one of his warm fingers slipped between his cheeks, the tip of his digit slipping into his hole. Stiles couldn’t help but groan quietly, dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulder. He could feel it shift a little inside of him, bending slightly as it slid deeper. He arched a little from the wall, feeling the wolf’s whole finger being pushed in. The mouth was back on his neck too, gently nuzzling and nipping at him, every now and again kissing. “Would you let me?” he heard him purr into his ear.

Stiles really couldn’t answer, it was like, physically impossible unless he wanted to moan. So he just nodded against his shoulder, feeling his other hand being freed. He almost yelped when he was turned around to face the wall, his trousers and underwear being shoved to his knees, which he did in fact yelp from.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax, hoping that he wasn’t making a fool of himself and seriously hoping that this wasn’t a damn dream.

His heated up tenfold when he felt Derek’s hands gently spread his cheeks, his thumb rubbing over his hole. He was getting so hard, the warmth spreading and dropping to his crotch.

Stiles’ breathing hitch when he felt hot, damp air hitting him, telling him that his mouth was considerably close to him ass. He gave a high pitched groan when something hot and wet finally touched him, the muscles starting at his taint and then flatly running up and over his hole. He did it again and this time stuck the tip in, quickly sliding the whole thing in. Stiles had to reach his hand down and start to stroke himself, the hot, amazing feeling getting a little too overwhelming. He needed to blow his load.

He felt one of Derek’s hands leave him, to do god knows what, but he kept his entire focus on that dirty, scorching hot tongue running all over his walls, making glorious wet noises. The wolf pulled his muscle out, licking up between his cheeks again and then kissed him there, gently sucking. He continued that for a few seconds and then plunged his tongue back in. Stiles could sometimes feel Derek’s teeth against the rim of his hole.

“Derek,” he whined a little, his strokes getting faster and harder. He was suddenly turned around again, but the wolf was still on his knees, sucking on his two fingers for a few seconds. His hand slipped between his legs and the two digits were gently slid into him, making him hiss a little as they loosened him. Stiles strained to look down at Derek, seeing him stare up at him with glazed eyes. He could actually see where his other hand had gone because the wolf’s dick was standing at attention.

He didn’t say anything, just stared up at him, his eyes dark and focused solely on him. Stiles’ breathing was rough, panting fast. He moaned and kept his eyes on the man, trying not to shut them as he saw him lean forward, licking a thick line up from the base of his dick. He was so _so_ close.

Derek took the head into his mouth, gently sucking on it and rolling his tongue over it. He slowly slid it further in, inch by inch until he was almost all the way into the werewolf’s mouth. It was so hot, so wet, so tight when he sucked hard and damn- he needed a release. He tried to push back on the fingers that were knuckle deep inside of him, bending and twisting and thrusting on his walls.

“Ah, Derek,” he moaned, suddenly feeling him start a rhythm. He pulled back his head and slammed down on him at the same time that his fingers slammed in, feeling like they would meet. He kept that going for a few seconds, thrusting and swallowing in unison. It was starting to get a little too much, especially when Derek just decided to deepthroat, taking him down all the way.

That was the trigger, making him moan and nearly double over as he spilled into the wolf’s mouth. His eyes slammed shut and gripped Derek’s hair, letting it all out.

\----------

Stiles was sitting on the bench, his trouser back up and his head hanging from a good release. Derek actually blew his load a few seconds after him, like the rush of watching him hit his climax made the wolf hit his. He was sitting in front of him, watching with a smirk.

“So... how does my ass taste?” he wheezed out with a crooked smile, his voice rough.

“Don’t know, may need seconds,” his smirk grew.

“On one condition,” Stiles pointed his finger at him, seeing him nod, as if to say continue. “You stick that in me next time,” he gestured to the wolf’s dick.

“I can work with that,” he said as he got into a crouch and got closer, now kneeling between his legs with his face nuzzled into his neck. Stiles reached his hands up, pulling his head back a little to face him.

“Welcome back,” he smiled before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
